Equlibruim
by Ookamihime Ichimaru
Summary: When Neliel is changed into a cat chemera by her mother, shes ok...when her mother attemps to kill her to hide the evedence..shes ok..everythings ok.. but its not.. her world is shattered and confused, But shes ok..she ok living by herself in an old abondon building. shes ok living in the shadows and struggling for food. That is until a certian short tempered shortie shows up! Ed/
1. prolog

Love you Mommy

_"Mommy..are you sure im going to be ok?" a small girl who most would assume was a no older than 6. But she was acually she was 12, ( she was just short as hell for her age) glanced up nervously at her mom with big honey brown eyes. The mother smiled reasuringly back at her daughter. But it didn't reach her mothers own identical eyes. Instead, malice and cruelty lit those eyes so similair to her daughter " my useless daughter!' she sneered silently. The woman did not let it sow and kept a false sweet smile plaster on her lips. " of course baby..you wanna make mommy happy right?" the small girl blinked then slowly nodded. "good! ..then step into the center of the circle. That's a good girl.." she purred, watching as her daughter stepped into the circle. Then, the woman checked to make sure the transmutation circle was correct. The child was not stupid. Quite the opposite! But she would do anything to make her loved ones happy. ' besides..its just to see if she can regrow limbs..and mommy knows what she doing..' the girl thought, comferting her self with the thought. Looking at her mom she smiled bravley at her. It was not returned."I love you mommy.." she whispered.. her mother didn't respond. Instead, she slammed her hands onto the circle. A bright falsh of blue lit up the small lab-basement as a blood curdling scream ripped through the air._

_ When the light finnaly dispersed..the little girl was lying in her own puddle of blood. Whimpering she weekly attempted to sit up.. only to find she couldn't move her body! Caughing the mother carefully stood to her feet. And was unperpared for the horror she saw. Her eyes were missing, her ears and what looked like a piece of her spine! _

_Later after despreatly trying to keep her alive, the mom would relize nerves bones and joints were missing as well..but in the middle of the circle next to her was a pile of bloodied flesh. Which she found to be arms._

Hoi! This is my first real fanfic that I plan on seeing throug 'till the end! I know its kind of crappy now, but it will get better as I go on! Ill eventually post update scheduals on my profile and pictures for her. But to let you know, ive recently moved to America! Im japanese and my english writing ist all that good, but its better in jap, but I need practice! So im looking for a Beta to help me! If your intrested message me please!


	2. A short Tempered Shortie And A Tin Can?

**Chapter 1: Short Tempered Shortie and A Tin Can?**

* * *

Why did things like this always happen to me? Why! It was a normal day- ****_About as normal as it gets for a cat freak_**_..__**_ Hey! I'm telling it! ****T****hen tell it right Damnit!**** *********_Y_****_eah you tell 'em Trev Trev!_****** Stay out of this Mia! *_Don't yell at Mia her chemical make isn't built for it!_* Oh yeah.. I have multiple personality disorder.. Anywhore: It was a normal night as it can get for a cat chamera such as myself... *_FLASHBACK_* No one likes digging through slimy smelly trash. So imagine digging through slimy smelly trash for food. yeah...Not pleasant. but it was exactly what I had to Do. There were some good days, where I'd find half eaten hot dogs, or tuna salads.. My tummy rumbled angrily at the reminder. ****Hey..I love fish just as much as the other starving people, but do you think we could think about that, you know..After we don't STARVE to DEATH!**** I winced at Trevors angry voice in my head. *********_yeah! I'm starving !_***** Mia readily agreed. I didn't even wait for Roes input, and started shuffling the heaps of trash for some thing edible. After about another 20 minutes of that, *_Thirty minutes twenty-two seconds_* I finally found a thrown away half eaten turkey. "Jack-pot! " I mumbled. I immediately sunk my sharp teeth in. Oh! It may have been grungey , but hell! It was food. I licked my lips clear of the turkey. My otherselves finally quiet for once. _Clank_ Wait ..my head jerked up. My cat ears swiveling, searching out the nose I heard..it was like a..clanking sound. CLANK! CLANK! There it was again! I sat up fully, sliding my worn beaten pack on my shoulder. Preparing to bolt. ****put your hood up numbskull! Or do you want to be seen!**** I jumped slightly. Damnit! You scared me Trev- ****your hood idiot!**** *********_someone's comming!_**** Damnit! I threw my hood up and scrambled behind the trash cans. A loud clatter resonated through the ally as I accidentally knocked over one of the trash cans! "Shit!" I cursed quietly. ****shit is right! Your gonna get us caught numbskull!"**** My ears flattened slightin shame. I could've gotten us caught. *********_Trev jus' said that!_**** I know Mia.. *_hey! Pay attention! There coming!_* I took Roes advice. I swiveled my ears as a large suit of armor clinched by, along with his..sun? It was a short boy with golden hair. He black slacks on with red coat along with white gloves covering his hands and disappearing into his coat. He seemed to be complaining to the suit of armor. " that bastard sent me on another useless mission! We could've been on a lead for the stone right about now! Damn colonel.." .he gripped muttering curses and obscenities directed at I'm guessing ' that Damn colonel'... *********_he looks like a tuna can! Let's pop him open! _**** You can't pop him open Mia it's armor..there's a man inside. *********_oh..can we eat the man?_**** Im not even acknowledged that.. "Brother! You can't say stuff like that..he's your superior officer!" The suit of armor scolded his- wait. Brother? Well..I've seen stranger.. "Yeah well so what! He's probably having a laugh up in his office right about now!" The blonde fummed. I held back a small giggle. He seemed like a short tempered guy..heheh I made a funny.. ****that's just sad..**** Shut up.. A flash of silver hand my attention turning to his pocket. It was a bright silvery pocket watch. A lion roaring engraved obscenities the front as it shines beautifully in the moonlight. So..pretty..I imagined my eyes had dilated as cat instinct aroused in me. I had to have it I- *_Mias P.O.V_* I took over and slinked through the shadows. My tail flicked excitedly. Ooooh! I must have it! I must! I was soo close now. If I just reach ...I stretched out a hand, unsheathing my claws! One if my silvery claws just barley touched- " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I froze and hissed threateningly at the blondie. Our eyes met, gold on blue... I snatched the trinket and ran. I bolted down the allyway at breakneck speed. I rounded the corner swiftly and launched unto a group of trash cans. From there I leaped to the roof. Mine mine! Its "MINE!"

*_Nelliels P.O.V_* I came back suddenly and I was laying in my bed of blankets at my home ( ****also known as a rank dank shit hole in an old wharehouse****.) Only one problem.. I had the silver pocket watched clasped around my neck. Ohhhh shit.. And at that particular moment..the door bust down. And an angry shortie came charging through. Oh ****shit**** - Mia: Ooooh! Shiny !

Nelliel: your gonna get us killed Damnit!

Trevor: *_sigh_* this is what you get for being weak ..

Nelliel: *_gapes_* are you serious! This is! Ugh!

Me: calm down now. Its clearly Edwards fault!

Edward: WHAT?! how is the my fault! They- she is a theif!

Me: she has a condition!

Trev: say that again and I'll mess your face up shortie!

Edward: WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL A MOUSE COULD USE HIM AS A CHEW TOY!

Alphonse: he didn't say that..

Trev: oh but I wish I had! HAHAHA!


	3. Trevors Time To shine! Wait He's Empty!

Low and behold was the same blond Shorties and Tin Can we saw in the ally. And Damn did they look pissed. *_well technically, only the blond looks pissed. For the other is a suit of armour and there for-_* That's not important! The point is- Distracted with my argument with Roe, I didn't see him use alchemy until I was encased in a concrete hand! I let out a shocked squeek. I immediately began struggling to break free. " Hey! Let me go!" I yelled angrily. ****Yes because TELLING them to let you go, will DEFINITELY get you free..**** Shut up Trevor and help me! ****Now is that anyway to ask for help?&**** Damnit! Before I could reply the Shorties was on me. " Thought you were gonna get away huh?! Now give me my watch!" He gripped. His golden eyes flashing furiously At me. I should have felt scared..or mabey terrified. But all I felt was ..amusement? Then everything went black. ****Trevors P.O.V**** I laughed in the dumb blonds face. Dear god did this short stack think he's scary? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Think again. I wiggled my body slightly till my hands could meet. In a flash I transmuted the hand into a pile of dirt and sediments. " if your tryna shake me, you got another thing comin midget. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. What Mia calls my phyco grin adorning my lips. "MIDGET! I'LL SHOW YOU A MIDGET!" He yelled, clapping gigs gloved hands together and slamming them into the dirt. Immediately spikes shot out of the ground at me. Smirking I easily backflipped backwards to dodge the spikes shot at me. Twisting the last one missed me by a hair, and I landed crouched atop one of the many beams in here. Chuckling I grinned evilly at them." My turn! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing I slapped my hands together , creating my inner circle and touched the beams above me. In a flash of blue they turned into hurtling sharp disces headed straight off blondie and Tuna can. But blondie and turned out to be a lot more capable than I gave him credit for as he twisted and backflipped and dodged the blades sent at his head. His brother seemed quiet capable than as well. And I was just about to consider blowing them up, when a metallic clang alerted me that my metal man had been hit. Jack pot. Roe. What angle would be best to trap the Big and bad Midget? *_well, given his hight and positonal stance I'd say 34 paces north! _* Gotcha. Grinning I slept to the ground agile like and twisted, I lept straight at tin can. But when I was a mere 2 feet away, I feighted and landed a round house kick to the side on blondie. Itcsent the small blond ridding across the ground...and right next to a metal pole. Fast as lightning I bolted to him. I swung out swiftly with my right hand and he blocked. And I swung my leg to knock him in the head cartwheeling out of reach when he swung back at me. Twisting I slid behind the pole using my cat agility I swiftly climed the pole using a few feet. And when blondie reached for me I slammed my hands into the pole. In a blue flash, his hands were cuffed by the pole effectively trapping him ." BROTHER!" I heard tin can yell. I backflipped off the pole landing neatly on my feet besides blondie."better luck next time short stack!" I taunted. I heard him yell angrily in frustration, but I had already lunged at tin can. Immediately we engaged in a feirce dance. I would land some blows and then he would. I was beginning to grow tired while this guy seemed to have endless energy. I knew if I didn't wrap this up soon, I would lose. Writhing my sharp teeth I lept onto a beam and jumped wall from wall around him until I finally saw my opening. With unsheathed claws I lunged at him from above. I vaguely remember gearing a distant shout of 'Al' and *********_your hood!_****But I disregardead it. Because as my claws swiftly with slashed his head clean off, I felt triumphant. I had won! And suddenly I had a face full of dirt. What the hell?! I struggled against the hands holding me as they lifted me up. And I came face to body with an empty suit holding me. I saw a flash of blue light. Meaning Blondie got free but I could care less. I was frozen in shock.

What. The. Hell. """WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?""" ""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!""" - - Mia: I can't believe it... Trev: I know! Roe: I realize it during the fight.. Nell: bejesus! What happened?! Roe: well it papers they used human transmutation- Mia: what? Nell: no not that. Me: we mean..How did you Lose Trev!? Mia: I know right!? Nell: I just can't believe it! Trev: DAMNIT I DIDN'T LOSE! Roe: T.T seriously... Edward: HAHAHA! YOU LOST TO MY LITTLE BROTHER! Trev: says the one who looks like a the little brother! Edward: WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT ANTS CAN SQUASH HIM! Me: Boys boys! Theres enough Al to go around! Ed and Trev: *_0_* Nell: ...I DIDN'T know you swung THAT way..and your me Trev! Mia: *_giggles_* Trev likes boys~! Alphonse: w-what brother you..like me?! Edward: NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM AL! THERE ALL CRAZY! Nell: Hey don't loop me in with them! Trev: well technically we are you... Roe:... Mie: HAHAHA! Yeah we loves ya Nell! Roe:... Me: ^.& they seem just as crazy as you...I'm perfectly sane. Bri Bri: why you gotta lie friend? Why you gotta lie? Roe: SHUT UP! Mia: 0.0 Trev:8.8 Nell:#.# Me:... Bri Bri Bri: ... Review... - -


	4. Authors Note

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated...Moi was busy..anywhore, I'll be updating 3 chapies later on today just to make up for it. But i have this story on wattpad if anyone would like to read it..i update on there more frequenly than i do on here...Boi! also pwease pwease pwease give reviews? please?**


End file.
